


15 Attempts

by valkysrie



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Birthday, Roommates, Wells/Clarke Best Friends, Wellven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Clarke tries and fails to bake Bellamy a cake for his birthday.





	15 Attempts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadiaselite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/gifts).



> This is a lil something I wrote for Harqueens birthday. I love her with my whole ass heart and she deserves the world. Hoping she has a wonderful day!
> 
> ps. everyone go check out her fics, she's insanely talented

         “Clarke just give up.” Wells sighed from the living room. Clarke wanted to chuck something at him. “You can’t bake, I don’t know why you’re even doing this.” She rolled her eyes at his statement. She could bake just fine if this lopsided and slightly burnt cake was anything to go by.

         “I’m doing this because Octavia is out of town with Lincoln and she usually bakes Bellamy’s birthday cake,” Clarke explained for what felt like the hundredth time. “How many times have I told you this, Wells?” She asked, annoyed at her best friend.

         “Look around you. Our kitchen is a disaster. Clarke, there’s literally cake batter on the ceiling. How are you even this bad at cooking?” Clarke looked up and sure enough, there was cake on their kitchen ceiling. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and wondered how the hell they were going to clean this up before Bellamy and his friends got here.

         “Maybe I should’ve just got a store-bought cake.” She shrugged, blushing slightly. She hated being bad at things and hated, even more, to be wrong.

         “You think.” Wells rolled his eyes, walking towards her and rested his arm around her shoulders. “Look, if we start now and work really fast, we can clean up this kitchen, put up decorations, set up the food, and get a new cake.”

         “What the hell is wrong with attempt number 15?” Clarke interrupted. “It looks fine.” Wells titled his head, looking at Clarke’s mess of a cake and burst out laughing.

         She couldn’t help but eventually join him. The whole thing really was a disaster.

         “Alright, you have a point, but it’s the thought that counts. Bellamy’s too nice to say it’s shit anyway.” Clarke smiled fondly. He’d love it either way because it was coming from her.

         “Fifty bucks says he breaks in ten minutes and tells you your cake sucks.” Wells held out his hand with a smirk.

         “Oh, you’re so on,” Clarke smirked back, shaking his hand and sealing the deal. She knew Bellamy better than anyone, there was no way he’d be honest about this.

         Three hours later, the house was cleaned up, the food was set, and the decorations were set up. Bellamy would be here in less than ten minutes, along with Raven and Miller. It was a small party, only their closest friends were attending, but Clarke knew that’s how Bellamy liked it. He was a bit of an introvert no matter how many people seemed to gravitate towards him.

         “Wells, where the hell is the bag I had on the bar?” Clarke yelled, frantically searching their apartment for it. It wasn’t hard to tell it wasn’t there considering the place was spotless.

         “What bag?” Wells shouted from his bedroom.

         “Bellamy’s present! Oh my god, Wells, if you threw it away-”

         “Relax.”

         “Don’t tell me to relax! It’s Bellamy’s present, Wells. It took me months to prepare that.” Clarke basically screamed. She was started to form a headache and she honestly wished she could take a nap.

         “Months just for me, Princess.” Clarke quickly turned around at the familiar voice and was greeted with a smirk and an amused expression. Bellamy.

         “You’re early.” She smiled, walking up to him and placing a kiss on his lips. She gave a quick wave to the others as they walked past her and Bellamy into the apartment.

         “So, what is this present I’ve heard so much about?” He teased as Clarke wrapped her arms around his waist.

         “I might have temporarily misplaced it.” She smiled sheepishly, biting her lip nervously.

         “Clarke, you being here is enough.” Bellamy grinned, placing a kiss atop her head. Clarke smiled back, and turned around, pulling Bellamy fully into her apartment.

         “What is that?” Raven practically yelled from the kitchen.

         “It’s a cake genius,” Clarke said, crossing her arms over her chest.

         “Doesn’t look like a cake to me. Wells, why did you let Clarke do this?”

         “Wells, tell your girlfriend to back off.” Bellamy glared playfully. Raven rolled her eyes and leaned into Wells. “It’s great, Clarke.” He smiled, kissing her forehead. She knew he was lying but it was nice. It was even nicer when she remembered Wells now owed her fifty dollars.

         “Pay up, Jaha,” Clarke smirked, reaching her hand out towards Wells. Raven and Bellamy gave them both a questioning look as Wells groaned and handed her two twenties and a ten from his wallet.

         “Anyone gonna explain?” Miller asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Clarke looked at Wells and raised her eyebrows as she shoved the fifty dollars into her back pocket.

         “I bet Clarke fifty bucks that Bellamy would see the cake and basically tell her it was shit, she said he wouldn’t cause he’s too nice and now I’m short fifty dollars.” Clarke just smirked as Wells told his story. Her and Wells always made silly bets like this and this was the first one she had won in a while. It felt great.

         “You guys are ridiculous.” Bellamy smiled.

         The rest of the night was the same as any other night with them. Raven and Wells were annoyingly cute with their talk about science, Miller texted his boyfriend, Monty, basically the whole time, and Clarke and Bellamy argued, again, about when she was moving in with him.

         “I just don’t see why you’re still living here with Wells when I have a perfectly good apartment where it can be just the two of us. Isn’t that what you want?” Clarke looked at him softly and sighed.

         “You know I’d love to move in with you, Bell, it’s just Wells can’t afford this apartment by himself and I don’t want to leave him having to frantically search for a roommate or have to move out. He’s my best friend, I wouldn’t do that to him.”

         “Wells didn’t tell you?” Clarke shook her head, a look of confusion on her face. “He asked Raven to move in almost a week ago. You know how she’s been living at the dorms? Apparently, she’s been having problems with her roommate, so she needed someplace else to st-”

         Before Bellamy was finished with his sentence, Clarke stood up and stalked towards Wells and Raven, a look of hurt and slight anger evident in her features.

         “What the hell you guys?”

         “Hey, you alright?” Wells asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

         “I’d be better if you guys would’ve told me you’re moving in together.” They both ducked their heads as a blush crept up their necks. “If you thought I’d be angry, I wouldn’t have. You know I love you both and am excited you guys are moving forward in this relationship.” She smiled, only slightly teary eyed for her best friends. She truly was happy for them. “I just wish you would have told me.” Clarke sighed.

         “Clarke, I’m sorry. We were going to, but I didn’t want to force you to move out and we made a pact remember. We promised each other we’d be roommates during college.” Wells smiled. Clarke rolled her eyes and leaned in to hug him.

         “Both of us getting into serious relationships constitutes a break in that pact, you dork.” She slapped his chest playfully.

         “Oh.” He answered laughing.

         “Yeah, _oh_.”

         “Does this mean you’re okay with it?” Raven asked her, looking slightly nervous.

         “Of course. I only wasn’t moving in with Bellamy because I didn’t want to leave your boyfriend over here homeless.”

         “Well, I guess you better go tell Bellamy the good news.” Clarke smiled and looked to Bellamy on the couch, who was laughing with Miller.

         “Yeah, I guess I should.” She laughed. “Really, I’m happy for you guys. You deserve this.” She hugged them both before walking back to Bellamy.

         “Hey.” Clarke grinned, plopping down next to Bellamy on the couch.

         “Hey yourself.” He kissed her lips and she smiled into it, happy she got to do that whenever.

         “So, when should I start packing?” Bellamy’s eyes widened, as did his smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

         “Now, start packing now.” He rushed out excitedly, kissing her cheek. Clarke threw her back laughing.

         “Maybe some cake first?” She suggested standing up from the couch. He laughed as he and Miller followed her into the kitchen where Raven and Wells lit the candles to the lopsided and badly iced cake. They sang Bellamy _‘Happy Birthday’_ right before shoving his face in the cake and Clarke thought maybe this was the happiest she had ever been.

         “Happy birthday, Bell,” Clarke whispered.

         Clarke's phone buzzed in her back pocket just as she was reaching to wipe cake from Bellamy's hair.

          **'present's in ur room, found it in the cupboard with the candles'** The text read from Wells. Clarke looked up from her phone and nodded at Wells, mouthing a quick _thank you_.

         "Bellamy, I have something for you." Clarke grabbed his hand and mumbled an _excuse me_ to everyone as they howled when they headed towards her bedroom. She simply rolled her eyes at her immature friends.

         “So, what is it?” Bellamy questioned, sitting on her bed patiently.

         Clarke reached for the bag which Wells had set on her dresser and placed herself next to Bellamy on the bed.

         “Look, it’s not much and it’s not very big, I wanted it bigger but I started late, and I hope it’s not as sloppy as I remember it being because that’d kind of ruin the whole thing and I know the wrapping isn’t the best but we both know you’re the one who always has to wrap the presents and I just-“

         “Clarke, breathe.” Bellamy laughed, grabbing onto her shoulders. “You’re rambling, Princess.”

         “Right. Here, I hope you like it.” She bit her lip anxiously as he carefully peeled open the wrapping.

         Bellamy’s whole face softened as he looked at the painting she did for him. It was of him and Octavia when they were little with his mother. They were all sitting on this bench swing with snow falling all around them as they wore huge fur coats. It was a gorgeous photo. Octavia had given it to her months ago and asked her to paint it for Bellamy’s birthday.

         “Octavia gave me the photo. So, really, it’s a present from both of us.” Clarke breathed out.

         “Clarke, I-” His eyes gazed over the painting, taking in every detail in awe. “It’s beautiful. I don’t even know what to say.”

         “Does that mean you like it?” She chuckled nervously.

         “Like it? Clarke, I love it. This is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me. You continue to amaze me, Princess.” Bellamy said, leaning in to kiss Clarke on the lips before staring back at the painting.

         “Wow.” He whispered.

         As Clarke looked at Bellamy, whose eyes were shining so bright and his smile so wide, she realized this was it. She can’t imagine ever feeling sad again after being this happy. It only gets better from here.


End file.
